1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror system for extending or enhancing the visual field available to the driver of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to an auxiliary vehicle mirror system which presents to the driver a forward view of the road ahead of his or her vehicle from a vantage point located directly above the existing conventional external rear view mirrors located on the automobile. With this invention the driver is provided with a forward view other than his or her direct line of sight which could be obstructed by other vehicles in that direct line of sight.
Automobiles with darkened windows, loaded station wagons, pick-up trucks, vans, trailers, etc., can all block the view of the road ahead, such that a driver cannot see whether the vehicles ahead are slowing down, or more importantly, braking, so that the driver can do the same with enough anticipation to avoid having to slam the brakes in a panic stop.
In heavy traffic it is difficult if not impossible to view the road conditions ahead, in order to prepare to slow down, to brake, to change lanes, to accelerate, or simply to know what is delaying traffic, whether an exit is approaching, etc. The mirror system of this invention makes automobile driving safer in heavy traffic, such as during rush-hour commuting. The third brake light currently provided on automobiles helps drivers of cars behind, while the "Look Ahead" feature of this invention directly helps its user.
The mirror system of this invention is not only useful but is easy to install, is inexpensive, and is aesthetically pleasant. The mirror system will fit most cars, installs in seconds and can be removed just as easily without damage to existing vehicle parts. Only a simple screwdriver is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirror systems which provide a driver with a forward view of the road conditions ahead of his or her vehicle are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,764, issued Feb. 5, 1929 to Walter S. Wagstaff discloses a periscopic type of mirror arrangement extending from within the car, near a conventional rear view mirror to the outside of the car. There is no disclosure by Wagstaff of mounting the periscopic arrangement on the rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,147, issued Aug. 6, 1940 to James E. Griffith discloses a mirror system wherein three individual mirrors are each independently mounted on a complex support whereby a driver may be provided with both a forward and rear view of road conditions. One of the mirrors is mounted within the vehicle while the other two mirrors are located outside the vehicle. There is no disclosure by Griffith of mounting the housing of one mirror system on the housing of another mirror system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,003 issued Jun. 18, 1957 to William J. Kaufman discloses a periscopic device for automobiles wherein a rear view mirror is pivotally mounted on the housing of a mirror system for providing a forward view of road conditions, the mirror system and rear view mirror being mounted on a support which extends within the car. There is no disclosure by Kaufman of a mirror system for forward viewing of road conditions which is mounted on the housing of a conventional rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,120 issued May 19, 1981 to Tsuneharu Jitsumori discloses a single housing for mounting both a rear view mirror and a forward viewing mirror system. Jitsumori does not disclose a first mirror housing mounted on a second mirror housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,694 issued Jan. 20 1987 to Albert A. Costaneda discloses a complex structure for mounting an auxiliary mirror on the housing of a conventional rear view mirror. Costaneda does not disclose a jaw-like mounting structure which can be quickly and easily connected and disconnected from the housing of a second mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,908 issued Jan. 2, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,088 issued Mar. 6, 1990, both to Everett R. Casey, disclose structure including a clamp or jaw for mounting an auxiliary mirror on the housing of a conventional rear view mirror.